


The One with Too Much Candy

by ifreet



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a candy surplus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with Too Much Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanzenhanzai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzenhanzai/gifts).



> Thanks to akarui_rynka for read-through!

Shortly after the iris had closed behind them and the initial life-or-death survival issues had been faced down, the black market economy sprang into existence. Theoretically, sure, they were receiving regular paychecks in actual currency, but the numbers in their bank accounts meant even less here -- even further removed from reality than they'd been in Antarctica, where there'd been an annually restocked commissary and the promise of eventual leave. Here, though, there was no commissary and no guarantees they'd ever return home to spend their pay. In Atlantis, everyone had money.

Only the forward thinking had candy.

Candy - a limited resource which became more scarce with every bite – soon was being traded around even by those who didn't like sweets, simply for its value in making further trades. Candy had become the unofficial currency of Atlantis. John himself had stockpiled a tidy amount.

Unfortunately, the currency devalued quickly once word of the first supply run from Earth spread.

Now it was all worthless – the brightly colored circles and squares of hard candy, the paper- and foil-wrapped chocolate bars, all reduced to their original value. Or possibly less – some of it had probably gone stale.

On second thought, it might not be _completely_ worthless. He knew one person who might still want the candies for their inherent value as sweets. John pushed anything yellow or orange aside and threw the remainder into a bag before heading for McKay's lab –

– where the briefest glance told him he was far from the first person to have that thought. McKay's workstation was surrounded by untidy heaps of candy threatening to spill over at the least provocation. He hadn't known there was that much candy _left_ in Atlantis. McKay followed his glance.

“Ah, yes. Supposedly the brightest minds in two galaxies, but they all seem to think I can be bribed with candy. Which they only happened to think of giving me after word of the Daedalus got out. I don't know what they think I'm going to do with all of it.” He rolled his eyes theatrically, but his mouth was tight and unhappy.

“Actually, I was just planning to unload mine on the Athosian kids. I'm pretty sure they've never been on a sugar high before. Want to come with?”

“You're just looking for someone to share the blame once Teyla finds out,” McKay retorted. But even as he objected, he grabbed a plastic sample bag and swept most of the candy into it, half-smiling.


End file.
